


Noir Love

by violet_baudelaire



Category: Best Song Ever - One Direction (Music Video), One Direction (Band)
Genre: 1920s/1930s, Alternate Universe - Noir, Gangster, Hurt/Comfort, Lawyer, Love, M/M, Male Slash, Romance, The Styles Twins, mafia, singer - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-07
Updated: 2015-03-07
Packaged: 2018-03-16 19:04:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3499481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violet_baudelaire/pseuds/violet_baudelaire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a Noir! AU. Louis is in love with Harry, but Harry is dating the owner of the nightclub they both work in - Harry is a singer and Louis a musician. Niall is the right hand man for Zayn, who is a gangster.Liam is Zayn's lawyer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Noir Love

**A/N: I don't know if I'll continue the story, but still there aren't many Noir!AU stories for the guys so I thought I should add this one.**

**DISCLAIMER: This is purely a work of fiction. All recognizable real life characters are merely fictional interpretations of their own true amazing selves.**

It was a dark, cold night in the big city but that did not matter inside the rooms of The Gold Cat, a downtown nightclub where there was merriment in the air. All the patrons were having a good time. The men were dressed sharply in tailored suits. The ladies were in elegant gowns. There was a hazy mist in the air from the cigarette smoke. The Prohibition Law was in full effect but in the club, liquor was in full flow. Tonight there was champagne, because The Gold Cat was hosting a birthday party. At the tables, most of the patrons were entranced by the club’s star singer. His name was Harry Styles. He was singing a soft romantic ballad. His singing was accompanied by the club’s musicians, one of which was the pianist Louis Tomlinson. Most of the conversation in the club was light, idle chatter between friends, lovers and companions. A few patrons were talking in serious, hushed tones at the back of the room, but these men were not there for entertainment. They worked for a man who headed one of the most powerful gangs in the city, the mysterious Zayn Malik. He had risen from an orphan on the streets to become a rich businessman. He had a variety of legitimate businesses around town which had apparently made him a wealthy young man. He had only two minor convictions on his record, yet the federal government knew that he was linked to many of the underground deals and rackets, including bootlegging and murder – yet so far they had been unable to prove it.  

“The most beautiful girl in the world has my heart...” Harry crooned as he sat on the table of the birthday girl, Annette, who was the daughter of a minor politician with ties to the mob. He leaned closer to the girl and handed her a rose with a flourish. “That’s why I only have eyes for you...”  

After the song finished, to a tumultuous round of applause, Harry politely excused himself from the party festivities and went to his dressing room, since he had finished his slot in the performance list for tonight. As the door to his dressing room was ajar, in the distance he heard the faint strains of laughter from the crowd. The comedian that had the next performance slot was either good at his craft, or the crowd was too drunk to care which meant the comedian’s wisecracking routine would go down well even if he was not funny. Harry freshened up, splashing his face with water and spritzing himself with cologne that had been a gift from Louis. Harry knew Louis was sweet on him, but he had always rejected Louis’s advances. This was because Harry had not travelled all the way from his dusty little country town to this big city of lights only to settle for being tied down to a poor musician. Even if said musician was the handsomest man he had ever laid eyes on, with a heart of gold.  Harry had dreams of being a big star, of having records with his name on it, and seeing his face on the silver screen. He was determined to do anything it took to make his dreams come true. Even if that meant he had to date the owner of The Gold Cat in order to get top billing place at the club. Everyone had to start from somewhere, and his singing gig at The Gold Cat would suit him for now.

A knock at his dressing room door made Harry sigh. He knew who it was although he had not seen who it was yet. “Come in, Louis...”

Louis came into the room slowly. “Your singing sure was swell tonight. The crowd loved you out there. And one day, everybody is gonna know your name,” Louis smiled as he placed a group of carnations onto the dressing table. “Here, I got some flowers for my future husband.”

Harry undid the paper and string holding the carnations tied together, and picked out the best one from the bunch. He snapped the carnation stem off and placed it into the front lapel buttonhole of his suit jacket. “Why don’t you just give up? It’s been a year since we met now. I’m not looking to get hitched, and even if I was I’d aim a hell of a lot higher than you. To be Harry Tomlinson. Just the idea of it makes me want to be sick.”

Louis was a little disheartened, but he knew Harry was interested in him too despite his harsh words, so he did not let it phase him too much.  “Well, it sounds pretty good to me.” His smile widened as he realized the scent on Harry was the cologne Louis had gifted to him. “Really, I just want you to be mine.  If you just give me a chance, you’d see how great we would be together.” He pleaded softly. “Bryce is shady, he’ll sink one day, and drown you too on the way. And he doesn’t treat you right....”

“Just leave, Louis. Please, I’m tired...” Harry replied, turning his back to the other man.

Louis rested a hand on Harry’s shoulder and squeezed gently. “Alright, I’m going. Goodnight, Harry. See you tomorrow...” He dropped a kiss on top of Harry’s curls then as he had promised he swiftly left.

Harry picked up the other carnations and carefully bundled them back together.  It was like a little ritual between him and Louis. After every Saturday night show, Louis would come bearing a different type of flower to give to Harry. Harry had ensured that Louis believed he would just throw the flowers in the trash, but the truth was that Harry always took the flowers home with him.

________________________

The main enforcer for Zayn Malik was a youthful Irish man given the nickname ‘Smiler’ by his associates and enemies because it was rare to see him without a smile on his face. He had a deceptively friendly demeanour, but if anyone crossed him or the Malik gang he was ruthless. Currently he was sitting at the back of the room, having a discussion with some of his men. “So you all know why we’re here, boys. Just to collect some of the dough Parker still owes the boss.”

“It’s a waste of time, Niall. Come on, Parker’s just small fry...” One of the men, who was known as Lefty, replied. He seemed impatient. “So why don’t we just run him out of the club and take it over now?”

The other two men made murmurs of assent until Niall hushed them. “That time will come, but don’t forget about those connections Parker has that the boss needs. Because of that, Parker bought himself a little time. Hey, I know how you feel. I want him rubbed out just as much as you guys do. He’s a lousy, rotten stool pigeon and we all know it...”

At that very moment Bryce Parker was walking over to them so they fell silent. He was a tall man, with dark beady eyes, a pointed chin and reddish brown hair that he had slicked back to cover his bald patch. Bryce had a fixed smile on his face and he was clearly nervous, from the sweat on his brow and his fidgety hands. “I hope you’re enjoying the show...” He beckoned to a passing waiter. “Get these gentlemen another round of whisky, on the house of course.”

“Maybe later,” Niall replied dismissively, looking past Bryce to address the attractive young man with glasses who hovered nervously behind him.  “Wait by the bar for me, alright sweetheart?”

“Oh, I’m sorry. I can’t, I have the books to do...” The young man timidly started to protest, but Bryce told him to be quiet and pushed him in the direction of the bar.

“We have business to discuss, Parker,” He rose from his seat and so did his men. “And I don’t want to keep your cute bookkeeper waiting for me for too long.” His men chuckled.

“Follow me, gentlemen,” Bryce led the quartet to his private back office.

Niall ignored the two seats in front of the mahogany writing desk and sat behind it, propping his feet up on the desk. His men came to stand behind him. “The boss is expecting twenty large, so you better not disappoint him.”

Bryce was unhappy with the way Niall had taken his seat, but he did not make a remark on it, he just frowned at them. “I have it right here...” He took a painting down from the wall, behind which was hidden a safe. Bryce glanced back to check they weren’t observing him as he put in the combination to the safe. After he opened the safe, he took out a paper package which one of Niall’s men snatched from him and brought back to Niall for inspection.

Niall checked the contents and then tucked it away in his suit jacket. “Did you talk to Big Joe Alderson yet?”

“I’m working on it. I’ll be able to make the introduction soon...” Bryce hastily replied as Niall got up from the seat and advanced upon him in a threatening manner.

“Soon...That’s such a vague word, isn’t it, boys?” Niall asked indifferently.

“Yeah, it is...”  Lefty replied, and the other two men shoved Bryce up against the wall, pinning him there.

“And I don’t like vague words, Parker. So tell me what I want to hear,” Niall demanded, his eyes cold like glass as he struck Bryce hard across the face. He smiled then, a cruel smile. “I could do this all night you know...”

“A month. I need at least a month!” Bryce exclaimed, struggling to get free from the men. “Big Joe’s not easy to persuade. I’m doing the best I can...” He whined pathetically. “Don’t hurt me...”

“Boys, you can take over here. Stop when he’s talking more sense. Don’t rough him up too much, alright? And have fun...” Niall departed from the office, to the pleasant sound of Bryce’s pained gasp as the other men started to lay into him. He saw that the bookkeeper was patiently sitting at the bar, although he looked uncomfortable. A woman who was sitting next to him at the bar was flirting with him, which irritated Niall. He had a feeling of want, a feeling of possessiveness towards the other man though they had never met before tonight. He marched up to the bar and casually tapped the woman on the shoulder, then rudely told her to scram. She haughtily refused to move, until Niall lifted up his suit jacket to reveal the heat he was packing. Then she paled and hurriedly left, but not before blowing a kiss to the bookkeeper. Niall sat down where the woman had been sitting and smiled softly at the bookkeeper, hoping to make him feel less uneasy. “What’s your name, kitten?”

“Marcel,” He looked at Niall warily. “And I know yours already, Mr Horan.”

“When I first saw you I thought I had gone crazy. Then I realized, you have a twin. That singer...” Niall shook his head and laughed. “Anyway. It’s a pleasure to meet you. A real pleasure...” He grabbed hold of Marcel’s hand and raised it to his lips, giving the back of his hand a kiss.  

Marcel flushed red, pulling his hand away from Niall’s grasp. “It’s nice to meet you as well, Mr Horan.”

“It’s Niall, and why do you look so worried? Am I that bad a guy? Be honest... I can take it,” He signalled to the barman for two shots of whisky. When the shots came he passed one to Marcel. “Here, this will help you relax more...”

“No, thank you. I don’t like the taste of alcohol.” Marcel slid the full shot glass back over to Niall. “The problem is that you’re...” Marcel stopped talking suddenly and bit his lip, looking afraid. “It doesn’t matter. You know, I really have to get back to my books now.”

“I keep saying, it’s Niall, not Mr Horan,” Niall knocked back both of the whisky shots in quick succession, enjoying the burn in his throat. “Oh, that’s good stuff...” He ordered two cocktails. “Just have one drink with me and then I’ll let you go back to work. You’ll like this one, I promise. It’s sweet, just like you,” He winked at Marcel and gave him the cocktail. “Just try it, at least...”

Marcel took a cautious sip, the strong taste of the alcohol less bitter and hidden under a fruity syrupiness. “It’s not bad, I guess...” A small smile came to his face as he drank the rest of the cocktail. “Well, goodbye then, Mr Hor- I mean, Niall. Thank you for the drink.”

Niall watched him go, then saw his men appear. “How’d it go?” Ace, so called because of his artful card trickery, asked.  

“It won’t be easy, but I’ll get him as my guy. It’s just a matter of time. What happened back there?” Niall asked.

The men all smiled in unison.  “It went swell. In two weeks Joe will be meeting with the boss...”  Lefty replied.

“Good work, boys. Now let’s get out of this joint,” With that, Niall marched out of the club, closely followed by the others. Their car was parked in an alley alongside The Gold Cat, and they all piled into the car, with Lefty getting into the driver’s seat. He was a top notch wheelman, just right for the task Niall had to pull off tomorrow night. A greengrocer had refused to pay for the protection racket Zayn had set up in his old neighbourhood. Which meant he had to be taught a lesson. One that Niall would enjoy giving, which would involve the empty store and a few Molotov cocktails.

________________________

In a lavish penthouse, soft music streamed through the living room from the record spinning around on the gramophone. There was a tension in the air between the two young men who were in the living room.  Zayn Malik, who controlled a lot of the city’s rackets, was there, leaning on his mini bar, pouring himself brandy from a crystal decanter.  “Are you sure you won’t have a drink, Liam?”

“I’m your lawyer, not your drinking buddy, Mr Malik,” Liam replied icily. “Now if you’re ready, let’s go to your study and get these forms sorted out.”

“Hold on, now what’s the rush?” Zayn smiled charmingly, making Liam’s hostile expression soften slightly. “Don’t be sore at me.”

Liam frowned, angry at himself for being affected by Zayn’s smile. He stood up from the couch he had been stiffly sitting on. “If you’re going to waste my time here, I’m leaving...”

Zayn caught hold of Liam’s arm as he started walking towards the door, getting frustrated with Liam’s coolness towards him. “You don’t leave until I say you can go!” He exclaimed, dark eyes sparking with irritation. “You know, you’re not like the other mouthpieces I’ve had...”

“Maybe because your other lawyers were too scared of you, but I’m not,” Liam pulled his arm away from Zayn’s grasp. “Now, are you ready to do business or not?”

Zayn huffed loudly. “Alright. I’m sorry,” He reluctantly replied, as he rarely apologized to people. “Maybe I went a step too far, but she’s not the right dame for you.”

“So you scare her into moving to another state?” Liam sighed heavily. “I don’t appreciate you interfering in my personal life, Mr Malik. We’re not friends, I’m not your lover, we’re just business associates. Please remember that in future.”

“Fine, I will. I promise,” Zayn sounded earnest, putting a hand over his heart. “I won’t do it again,” He lied, knowing he would. Anyone who dared to date his lawyer automatically went on Zayn’s most hated list of people.

“Good,” Liam replied shortly, unsure if Zayn was being sincere or not. Usually Liam was able to maintain a detached professional approach with his clients, who were all despicable, hardened criminals. It was only recently that he had come into contact with Zayn, who had challenged his perceptions about his clients. There was an irrepressible charm to Zayn, and Liam found it hard to not be attracted to him.

Zayn led Liam to his study, and sat behind his desk. He watched Liam open his briefcase and pull out a sheaf of papers, which was then dropped unceremoniously in front of him.

“Take your time, read through the forms I’ve given you. If you have any queries, you know where to find me,” Liam stated brusquely. “I put the contracts you need to sign at the top of the pile.” He left the study abruptly, closing the door with more force than necessary.  

Zayn stood up and threw his glass of brandy at the door, the glass smashing into pieces and the brandy staining the carpet. He hated when he did not get his own way, but he would win in the end. Slowly he was wearing down Liam’s resistance to getting closer to him. He sat back down and set to work examining the papers carefully.

**Thanks for reading :)**


End file.
